Kind of Karaoke
by Meruko
Summary: El problema es un clásico: las naciones están encerradas bajo el mar y deben de cantar para que su 'secuestrador' los deje salir. La situación empeorará porque no serán ellos los que escojan la canción: harán cosas que jamás se imaginaron.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Los sacrificios vírgenes de este capítulo: Prusia y Hungría, habrá PruHun, o algo así.**

** /watch?v=ZyhrYis509A (quítenle el espacio y ya está uvu)**

* * *

><p>Nadie sabe de quién fue la idea, algunos culpaban a Francia, otros a Estados Unidos, otros a Prusia, otros a...<p>

Todos eran culpables a los ojos de todos.

Lo único que sabían que se encontraban bajo el mar, porque a alguien se le dio la regalada gana de encerrarlos en una base submarina y amenzarlos de que si alguien no se atrevía a cantar algo bonito se quedarían encerrados toda la semana.

Además, el ganador recibiría una buena suma de dinero, una cantidad tan grande que preferí censurarlo por cuestiones de moral (?).

En fin, todos querían salir de ese lugar de una buena vez, pero nadie se atrevía a salir a cantar.

-¡Que salga Prusia! ¡Que sea el sacrificio!- dijo una voz en la lejanía  
>-¡Sí! Espera, ¿qué?- dijo el albino completamente asustado<br>-No estamos en Los Juegos del Hambre- dijo el alemán menor- además, tal vez sea una trampa  
>-¿Y por qué no cantamos? no creo que sea una trampa- propuso Francia<br>-¿Entonces por qué no mueves tu trasero hasta el escenario, frog?- dijo el británico  
>-Porque yo seré el broche de oro- dijo mientras brillitos adornaban su alrededor (advertencia: no acercarse a los brillitos de Francia, pueden ser tóxicos).<p>

La verdad es que algunos se emocionaban con la idea de cantar en frente de todos, y otros querían morirse.

-¿Y si lo tomamos como una revancha por lo de Eurovision?- dijo el danés

Y sin darse cuenta, gran parte de los europeos tenían un extraño brillo en los ojos. Mientras que Austria (actual ganador) solo resopló rendido.

Le valía poco lo que los demás hicieran.

-¡Que salga la persona que me quería sacrificar!  
>-¡No!<br>-¡Sí!  
>-¡No!<br>-¡Ya cállate Hungría!- dijo otra voz cercana a la acusada, voz que pertenecía a un ser de las tinieblas, oscuro, extraño y... era Rumania.  
>-Sabía que eras tú- dijo con altanería el prusiano<p>

Estaban a punto de discutir mucho más, pero alguien los mandó a callar.

-Por qué no van los dos, ya que se llevan muy bien...-propuso el francés divertido por la escena

Sin embargo, él no era el único que pensaba así.

Una voz que no saben de dónde salió dijo la sentencia:

_Hungría y... err... ¿Prusia? ¿en serio? estamos en el siglo XXI... en fin, vayan al escenario..._

Ellos no querían, pero los demás querían vivir así que los lanzaron (metafóricamente, okay?).

Pero había algo raro en ese escenario, no había luces, ni micrófonos, nada. Y de un instante a otro, el piso del escenario desapareció y ambas naciones cayeron.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos y todos los países estaban asustados.

Hasta que en el escenario apareció una pantalla de alta tecnología.

Y la pantalla pasó a tener color rosa.

La pantalla cambió y el paisaje también.

Había un pajarito sentado en una rama del árbol. Lo curioso es que este animal era de juguete, pura decoración.

Luego, el enfoque se dirigió a lo que se encontraba detrás del árbol: una casa rosa, muy parecida a la de...

-Tipo, como que esa casa es un sueño- djo Polonia comprendiendo a dónde iba todo esto.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención no era la casa, sino lo que había fuera de esta.

Ahí estaba Hungría luciendo un sombrero y un atuendo lleno de flores. Actuaba mecánicamente, estaba regando las plantas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y apareció un auto rosa, en él se encontraba Prusia, con unos lentes de sol y un traje... llamativo.

_-Hey Liz_

Elizaveta volteó y al verlo exclamó con la misma sonrisa.

_-Hi Gil!_  
><em>-Do you wanna go for a ride?<em>  
><em>-Sure Gil!<em>- respondió lanzando la regadera que tenía en sus manos mientras ingresaba al auto.

Y la canción inició.

En ese instante sonó una melodía conocida y pegajosa, mientras mostraban al prusiano y a la húngara en el auto pasando por una carretera para nada realista.

_-I'm a barbie girl, in The Barbie World~_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<em>

La escena cambió, y Gilbert empezó a tocar un ¿teclado? parecía un poco más a un piano pequeño.

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_ - cantó la húngara mientras dejaba que su bata se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso, mostrando un vestido verde.  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_- cantó el prusiano quien en todo el video se dedicaría a ser un pervertido con mueca de asombroso en cada oportunidad.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

Elizaveta apareció en una bañera, cantando con determinación y haciendo un ligero puchero infantil.

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world_  
><em>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<em>

Gilbert respondió el teléfono por el cual Elizaveta le hablaba:

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_  
><em>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<em>

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_- respondió la húngara.

_I'm_ a_ Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_- cantaba el prusiano mientras bebía al costado de la piscina  
><em>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah~)<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(uu-oooh-u) [2x]<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(uu-oooh-u) [2x]<em>

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
><em>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<em>

Prusia: _Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_  
><em>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<em>

El prusiano estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque su "Barbie" no hacía caso a su invitación a la fiesta.

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" (x2)_

Por otro lado (es decir, el lado de los espectadores); Polonia estaba mordiendo un pañuelito rosa (cortesía del hermano mayor Francia) porque se moría por ir ahí.  
>-Tipo como que no aguanto más, quiero ir -susurró<br>-¿Polonia?-preguntó Lituania quien se encontraba a su costado y lo había escuchado  
>-Tú vienes conmigo- dijo tomando su mano y dirigiéndose al estrado gateando, para que nadie los vea y para no tapar a los espectadores el video.<br>-¡Es imposible!- susurró el lituano dos segundos antes de caer junto a Polonia

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
><em>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(uu-oooh-u) [2x]<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(uu-oooh-u) [2x]<em>

Todos los que veían el video quedaron anodadados. Alemania sabía que su hermano moriría a manos de la joven, pero Hungría no parecía molesta. Austria se tapaba los oídos ante esa melodía que simplemente rechazaba, prefería escuchar a Mozart. Francia se lamentaba de no estar ahí para meter mano a la húngara (y también a Gilbert, ¿por qué no?) que lucía despistada y coqueta. Otros se movían al ritmo de la música, otros tarareaban (cofcofAméricacofcof), y otros grababan el video, en caso de que no se vuelva a ver a Hungría con esa actitud.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

¿Polonia, Lituania, en qué momento...?- pensaron los espectadores al verlos en el video, el polaco en un vestido rosa y el lituano en un traje de cuadros. Ambos lucían como los primeros: con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

Las dos parejas se saludaron moviendo sus brazos mecánicamente.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

Bailaron y, tomados de la mano, los cuatro rodearon la piscina y avanzaban. Hasta que en un momento Gilbert se detuvo y terminó sacándole el brazo izquierdo a Elizaveta.

Hungría y Prusia fingieron sorpresa.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!-_decía el prusiano mientras jugaba con el brazo de la húngara  
><em>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<em>- respondía la húngara haciendo puchero  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(uu-oooh-u) [2x]<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>(uu-oooh-u) [2x]<em>- Elizaveta terminó sonriendo un poco.

_-Oh, I'm having so much fun!_- dijo Elizaveta sosteniendo el brazo de Gilbert como una pareja de novios  
><em>-Well Barbie, we're just getting started<em>- respondió relajado, feliz y satisfecho  
><em>-Oh, I love you Gilbert!<em>- y Elizaveta le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Gilbert estaba feliz.

Y un corazón los rodeó.

FIN.

Todos se quedarón pasmados, no entendían lo que acabaron de ver. Sólo saben que los primeros en salir de ese hoyo por donde cayeron fueron el polaco y lituano, que frotaban sus sienes.  
>-¡Este dolor de cabeza es horrible!- chilló Polonia mientras Lituania le pedía que se callara porque su dolor aumentaba.<p>

Pasaron minutos y, cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad, vieron que la superficie por donde cayeron los mencionados ascendía.

Ahí se encontraban los otros dos, sosteniéndose del otro, como si estuvieran ebrios.  
>-Oh, cariño, ¿Por qué mi cabeza me duele?- dijo Elizaveta<br>-Me estás contagiando tu dolor de cabeza, querida- dijo Gilbert tropezando con sus propios pies  
>-¿Uh?- dijo Elizaveta mirando al albino<br>-¿Qué?- preguntó

Se miraron por un minuto mientras recopilaban información. Se alejaron bruscamente.  
>-¡Me quiero morir!<br>-¡Quiero vomitar!

Ambos empezaron a discutir y Alemania se acercó a detenerlos. Luego de unos minutos, los que estaban sufriendo se desmayaron, o al menos eso esperaban que creyeran los demás para que se olviden de lo que habían visto anteriormente.

Un videoclip.

* * *

><p><strong>... Acabo de hacer algo... <strong>

**Bueno, esta es la idea que les propongo, hacer que los personajes actúen de una manera que las demás naciones jamás se hubieran imaginado.**

**Tranquilos, Hungría y Prusia volvieron a la normalidad.**

**No quiero que haya parejas, pero mi kokoro no me hace caso (?).**

**Supongo que eso es todo por ahora.**

**Hasta la próxima (/*u*)/**

**PD: Para los que querían ver a Polonia cantando 'Barbie Girl' (porque le queda divina la canción) lo lamento, pero tengo otra canción para él, creo que también le quedará muy bien xD.**


End file.
